Hey Arnold! Grows Up
by redneckduckling
Summary: I felt the show needed a different ending. a happy one. Based on what was suppose to happen in The Jungle Movie this is just a little thing that I put together in a few days. I'm sorry its so long. Hope you like it. :)


There they were, Arnold and Helga, standing together, sharing their first real kiss. Nothing mattered to either of them, except each other, as the stood enveloped in each other surrounded by the jungle in South America. Then Gerald stumbled upon them.

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold awoke from his dream. He sighed, a few months ago a dream like that would have scared him to death. But now, his dream was not just a dream but a memory. A memory from just last week. Before he, his parents and his friends left the jungles of South America to come home.

It was the craziest summer of his life. After he had found the map in his father's journal when he was nine, he had spent a few years saving every penny he could and researching during every spare minute. Finally he knew exactly where he had to go, who he had to talk to, and what he had to do in order to find his parents. At the beginnng of the summer he had asked Gerald, his best friend, to go with him. Gerald agreed but asked Arnold how he planned to get to South America.

"Yeah about that,'' he had said, "I was going to ask Helga."

"Helga?!" exclaimed Gerald, "As in Helga G. Pataki?! The girl who is always pushing you around?!"

"Yeah."

"Why man? Just tell me why," Gerald pleaded.

"Well I heard her sister is in South America doing some work or something. I figured it would be the best place to start." Arnold said calmly.

"Alright, whatever you say man." Gerald shrugged.

Arnold had asked Helga to help him and after a long rant on how he would owe her and she couldn't believe he would ever think she would help him, she agreed but she said that she and her best friend, Phoebe, had to go too.

So the four of them left for South America in a plane that Helga's sister, Olga, had sent for them. When they arrived in South America Olga was insistant on helping them, despitie Helga's protests. It turned out that Olga had a lot of connections and within the first month Arnold had found his parents.

He had spent two weeks by their side, refusing to leave them. During those two weeks he had finally convinced them to come home with him. They had told him they needed one more week to finish the work they were doing. He had spent the last week with his friends exploring the jungle. He had developed a friendhip with Olga. One day he had thanked her for all her help.

"You're very welcome Arnold," she replied sincerely, "But I didn't do much at all. It was my baby sister, Helga, that did all the work."

"Helga? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes Arnold." Olga insisted in her high sing-song voice. "She wanted very much to help you?"

Arnold didn't believe it but Olga seemed sincere. So on their last night in the jungle Arnold had asked Helga if she wanted to go for a walk with him. She insuted him, of course, but agreed, excited for a chance to be alone with him. They walked into the jungle together. Neither of them knowing that their friends and family were watching them go.

They walked in silence for awhile then Arnold said, "So, um, Helga..."

"What Football Head?" she snapped.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming here with me, for helping my find my parents, even though you don't like me. Olga told me you wanted to help me and I just wanted to thank you."

"Olga said what?!" Helga cried, "What else did she say?! Whatever Hair Boy!" She stormed off, deeper into the jungle. She had changed from when they were nine. She was not as mean to everyone as she use to be. She stopped wearing her hair in pigtails. It was usuall down, falling delicately over her shoulders. She rarely wore a dress any more. She normally had on a tight pair of blue jeans and a form-fitting T-shirt. Arnold watched her as she walked away from him and he realized he was admiring her.

"Helga, wait!" He called and ran after her, determined to hear the truth from her just once. "Helga, please wait." Arnold said as he caught up to her.

He reached out and pt his hand on her arm. She jerked away, "Don't touch me Arnoldo!"

"Sorry, but come one I just want to talk for a minute."

"Fine, whatever." Helga grunted and she sat down on a log.

"Why does it bother you that Olga told me that you wanted to help me."

"I hate her that's why," she said sharply.

"But why? Arnold asked still hoping to break through at least one of the walls that Helga had built around her.

"Because!" she shouted, "Because..." She felt herself loosing control. "Because she's perfect okay!" Helga cried, finally letting go, "She's always the best. Everyone loves her. She never does anything wrong, and because no one ever notices that I'm here. Everyone is always looking at her, not me. Be audit her, I don't exsistence." She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she hid her face before Arnold could see her cry.

"Helga, I noticed you." Arnold said softly. He sat down next to her wanting to comfort her but unsure how.

"I know, you're the only one that ever did." Helga said wih a sniffle. "You were the first person that ever talked to me."

"I was? Really?" Arnold said surprised.

"Yeah. You told me you liked my bow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were the first person to ever say something nice to me."

Arnold was surprised. By the way Helga was talking I was almost as if she liked him. He smiled at the thought. "So why did you want to help me?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and stood up. "Look Arnold, I'm sorry for dumping on you about Olga."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled up at her. The sun was setting behind her. The sky was red and pink and orange and there were birds in the trees chirps to one another. Arnold found himself admiring her again. He stood up suddenly. He was acting on impulse. He did not know why but looking at her, he had a feeling inthenpit of his stomach. He recognized it. The first time he had ever had that feeling he was in fourth grade, it happened when he had looked a Ruth McDougal from sixth grade. Then later on that year he had gotten that feeling when he looked at Lila Sawyer, a girl in his class. But he had not had that feeling in a long time. It was different now, it was stronger, more intense. He did not know why but he knew that he had to do something about it. He took a step closer to Helga.

"What are you doing?" she asked causiously, taking a step backwards.

"Just let me do this." Arnold said and he reached for her. He cupped his hands around her cheeks, she froze.

_He is not_, she thought, _there's not way he would. _

Arnold stepped toward her, closing the distance between them. He gently but forcefully put his lips on her and kissed her. She stood frozen for a moment, then she melted into him. She raised her hands and put them gently around his neck. She kissed him back, it was her dream. She had kissed him before but she wanted him to kiss her first, just once.

They broke apart momentarily, not sure what was happening. Arnold looked at Helga. She was looking at him. Her cheeks were flushed and he thought she looked perfect he stepped toward her wanting to kiss her again. He was certain she would not fight it and he was encouraged when she stepped toward him too. But then, Gerald came around the corner of the trail.

"There you are." Gerald called to them and then he stopped, realizing what he had interrupted.

"Oh, hey Gerald. What's up?" Arnold said and he took an awkward step away from Helga.

"Phoebe, I found them." He called back down the trail, then he said to Arnold and Helga, "Um it started getting dark, your parents sent us to find you."

That was four days ago, but it felt like much longer to Arnold. He had been so busy since that night. He had barely been able to say two words to Helga the next day on the plane ride home and now he had not seen her since they had arrived back in their familiar neighbourhood.

Now he lay awake in his bed thinking about his dream and about her. He sighed and got out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and put on a pair of jeans before leaving his room. He went downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Mornin' Shortman."

"Hi Grandpa." Arnold said as he sat down.

"Well, someone's grumpy this morning. What's the matter? Didn't you sleep well?" Arnold grandpa, Phil, asked.

"No, I slept fine; I just had a dream that's bugging me a little."

"Was it about you little friend? The blonde one?" Phil asked setting down the newspaper he was holding.

"Yeah, actually it was." Arnold said surprised. "Grandpa, how did you know?"

"You kept me up all night yelling 'I love you! I love you'"

"I did not" Arnold gasped.

Phil chuckled, "No, just a good guess. You've been moping around ever since you got home."

"I just don't know what to do Grandpa."

"Well, the way I see it, you have two choices. Be a man and go talk to her or continue to mope around here and you'll be miserable forever because you were too chicken to ask her how she feels."

"Grandpa…" Arnold said.

"If I were you Shortman, I'd go see her."

"You know, you're right. I should go see her. What's the worse that could happen? I'm going to talk to her right now." He stood up from the table.

"That's right Arnold, be a man and tell her the truth. Tell her how you feel." Phil encouraged him.

"I will Grandpa," Arnold said enthusiastically. "I'll be back later."

"Okay, see you later." Phil picked up the newspaper again and called over his shoulder, "Pick up some milk while you're out."

Arnold nearly ran the whole way to Helga's house. It was just down the street but he was just so excited to see her. He rounded the street corner and ran past the last few houses till he was standing in front of Helga's. He was suddenly very nervous but he knew he had to do this. He had to know how she felt before school started next week. He took a deep breath, climbed the steps, and knocked on the front door.

He was hoping that Helga would answer the door but she did not, Olga did.

"Why good morning Arnold." Olga said, delighted to see him. "What brings you by on this lovely morning?"

"Hi Olga. Can I talk to Helga?" Arnold said getting right to the point.

"Oh Arnold, I'm afraid she is still asleep." Olga told him.

"Please Olga, its important."

"Oh alright, please come in Arnold."

"Thank you." Arnold said and he stepped through the doorway. Olga started up the stairs to Helga's room and Arnold followed. He knew that if he had waited downstairs he would have lost his nerve. When he had Olga reached the top of the stairs Olga continued down the hall toward the only door that had a KEEP OUT sign on it. Olga opened the door quietly and tip-toed into Helga's room.

"Baby sister," Olga cooed, "Wake up baby sister."

"Olga, get out of me room now." Helga grumbled.

"But baby sister, you have a visitor." Olga said.

"Tell whoever it is to go away."

"Well, I didn't tell him that but I did say you were sleeping. He insisted, he said it's important."

"He who?" Helga asked, pulling her pillow off her head.

"Why Arnold of course. He's just outside your door." Olga said grinning

"Arnold?!" Helga gasped as quietly as possible. She leapt out of bed and straightened her pajamas, which were a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a black tank top. She quickly brushed her hair. She pushed Olga out of her room then looked at Arnold. She was excited to see him, as always, and as usual she refused to show it.

"What do you want Football head?" she snapped.

"Hi Helga." Arnold felt about a thousand times better just by seeing her. "I had to see you."

"Great, you saw me, now leave." Helga turned and walked back in her room thinking, _Please don't leave_.

"No Helga," Arnold said firmly and he followed her into her bedroom. "I came here for a reason and that reason is that we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Helga nearly yelled at him.

"How can you say that?" Arnold asked calmly. "We kissed."

"Yeah, so, what's your point?"

"Didn't it mean anything to you?"

Helga glared at him trying to figure out how not to show him how she really felt. "Of course it did! How couldn't it?! I've only been in love with you since we met! How dare you ask me that when it didn't mean anything to you!"

Arnold was surprised. "Helga what are you talking about? It meant everything to me."

"You're so full of it Football Head! I heard you talking to Olga before we left camp to come home. I heard you tell her you loved her. I felt like such an idiot for believing you the night before when you said you noticed me not her."

"Helga I never told her that. I was…"

"Save it Arnoldo! I don't want to hear it. Leave now!" Helga pushed him out of her room, slammed the door in his face, and threw herself on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow to muffle the sound of her crying. It didn't help though, Arnold still heard her. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He hung his head in defeat.

"Don't give up Arnold."

He looked up and saw Olga. "What's left to do? She doesn't care about me. She never has."

"That's where you're wrong." Olga said encouragingly. "Helga cares a great deal for you; she just doesn't know how to show it." She placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder, "I will talk to her."

"Thanks Olga but I don't think that will help." Arnold went back down the stairs and walked out the front door without another word. He sat down on the front step not knowing what to do.

Olga watched Arnold walk away, she heard him close the front door. She felt terrible, she felt like she had to do something. She turned to Helga's bedroom; she reached for the door knob and opened the door. "Baby sister."

"Go away now Olga!" Helga said angrily.

"No baby sister. We need to talk." Olga crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Helga's bed.

'I said, GO AWAY!" Helga yelled through her pillow.

"Arnold was telling you the truth just now Helga. He never told me that he loved me. What you overheard that day was Arnold asking me for advice."

"Yeah right, I don't believe you." Helga murmured. "Why would Arnold asked you for advice?"

"Well because I'm your sister silly. He was asking me how he should tell you that he loved you."

"Whatever Olga. Just leave me alone." Helga said.

In the meantime, Gerald had shown up outside. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked Arnold as he approached the steps.

"Nothing Gerald."

"I don't buy that."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Gerald stood there for a moment, looking at his best friend. He shrugged, waved goodbye, and left.

Arnold continued to sit there in front of Helga's house. Olga would peek out the window every once in a while to see if he was still there. It was around two when she got the brilliant idea to call Phoebe.

"Hello?"

"Hi Phoebe, its Olga."

"Olga? Um, how can I help you?"

"It's about Helga."

"Oh my, is everything alright?" Phoebe asked, slightly worried.

"Well yes, but no." Olga answered. "She is alright, but Arnold came by this morning."

"Arnold?" phoebe asked, "Whatever for?"

"He wanted to confess his true feelings for Helga, but she turned him down."

"She what?! Oh my, I'll be right over Olga. Thank you for calling me." Phoebe lived a few blocks away from Helga so she jumped on her bike and rode it there.

She was a few houses away when she saw Arnold sitting on the steps. He had his head in his hands and he looked utterly depressed. Phoebe got off her bike and walked the last few feet to him. "Hello Arnold. How are you?"

"I'm fine Phoebe." He said plainly and looked away.

"You don't look fine." She said to him and she sat down next to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be alright."

She sat there for a minute then said, "Okay Arnold, just don't give up." She stood up, walking into the house and went straight to Helga's room.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed when she opened the door. She was going to say more but she realized that Helga was watching Arnold through her window.

"He's been out there all day Pheebs."

"I know Helga, Gerald told me."

"Gerald?"

"Yes, Gerald and I are um, well we are sort of dating now."

"Really? But Gerald is weird."

"He was, when we were nine. We're seventeen now, you're going to be eighteen in a week and a half. We've changed, all of us have, including Arnold."

"Do you think he really does love me?" Helga asked finally tearing her gaze away from the boy she had loved her entire life.

"As a matter of fact Helga, I don't think it matters. You've been in love with him since you met him and you never gave up when he liked someone else. He certainly doesn't like your sister, that I do know."

"Says who?" Helga snapped, looking back out the window at the blonde boy sitting on her doorstep.

"He tells Gerald everything and some of the stuff Gerald tells me. Believe me, Arnold does not like Olga.

Helga starred at Phoebe for a moment, processing what she had said. She then ran to her bedroom door, threw it open, and yelled "Olga!"

"Yes Helga," Olga called back coming to her own bedroom door.

Helga ran down the hall and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Were you telling the truth earlier? About what you and Arnold were talking about that day?"

"Of course I was Helga" Olga said sincerely. "I would never lie to you baby sister."

Helga pushed her aside and ran down the stairs to the front door. "Arnold!"

He jumped. Arnold had not been expecting her to come outside, let alone throw the door home and scream his name. "Helga" he said turning to her, his heart was racing.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, I wasn't expecting you."

"You're on my doorstep stupid." Helga said raising her hand to rest it on her hip. "I um, I wanted to to telling you something." She glanced up at her bedroom window. Phoebe was there and gave her an encouraging thumbs-up. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Arnold smiled, "Like you said, it's your doorstep." He gestured for her to sit, she did and he sat too.

"Do you remember when we were nine, and we saved the neighborhood from that creep?"

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. A lot has changed since then." Arnold said.

"Yeah, a lot has changed. One thing hasn't though. There's one thing that has been constant throughout my entire life. I denied it when we were nine. I want to apologize for that."

Arnold was trying to remember exactly what had happened when they saved the neighborhood eight years ago. "Helga, what are you talking about?"

"I'd told you on top of that building that I loved you. I kissed you."

Arnold suddenly realized what she meant about denying something when they were nine. "Oh yeah that's right. I'd thought you'd gone crazy."

"After we'd succeeded in saving the neighborhood we agreed that it was the heat of the moment."

"We did agree to that didn't we." Arnold said in a solemn voice.

"I should have never agreed to that." Helga admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Arnold, I told you the truth that day. I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to tell me the truth today."

"I understand Helga, you were hurt and confused. You probably didn't want to ever see me again."

"I was hurt but I deffinatly wanted to see you again."

"Wow Helga." Arnold said. "I've never heard you being so honest."

"I know, I figured I'd better start telling you the truth at least. You've been nothing but nice to me my entire life. You deserve to know the truth." Helga said.

"Honestly, there's a few thing you should know too Helga. The truth is I've always liked you. I admired you for standing up for yourself. I used to think you were lonely and that's why you were so mean to everyone. I felt bad for you even though you were constantly mean to me; I still tried to be nice to you."

"You admired me?"

"Yes, I did. When I found out that it was you helping Gerald and I save the neighborhood I was genuinely surprised. But then you started saying that you loved me and stuff and you kissed me. It caught me off guard so I tried to shut you down."

"What are you saying Football Head?" Helga asked impatiently.

"I think when you kissed me all those years ago it made me realize that I cared about you. I tried to tell myself that I was because you were the first girl to kiss me, and that I was nine, I didn't know any better. But the years went on, we grew up, and then in the jungle Olga told me that all you wanted was to help me find my parents. I knew then that I would have to tell you that I was pretty sure that I liked you. Now I know for certain, I love you Helga Patatki. I don't know why but I do." Arnold looked at her, hoping to see something encouraging on her face. Instead she just starred at him blanky for a moment.

"Oh Arnold!" Helga cried, and threw herself into his arms. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you speak those words!"

He was startled at first when Helga threw herself at him but, Arnold couldn't help but smile and put his arms around her. "It's the truth." He whispered.

Helga pulled away from him. "I'm sorry about not listening to you earlier."

"It's alright," Arnold smiled at her, " Would you like to go do something,"

"Sure" Helga said excitedly and she stood up and jumped down the steps to the sidewalk.

"Um Helga?" Arnold slowly stood up.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you change first?"

She looked down at her clothes, she was still in her pajamas. "Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled.

She walked back up the steps and opened the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure" Arnold grinned.

He walked inside wih her and Phoebe was coming down the stairs. "I'll see you later Helga, Gerald wants to hang out."

"Okay Pheebs, text me sometime." Helga told her and Phoebe left with a wave goodbye.

"You can wait in my room if you want." Helga said to Arnold, "I'll get ready in the bathroom."

"Okay." Arnold agreed and he went to her room. He sat down on her bed and waited. Her room wasn't the most typical teenage girl's room. Helga had posters of cars and trucks on her walls, unlike most girls who had boy band posters. Helga's room was kind of messy too. She had jeans scattered across her floor and the top of her dresser was piled high with things she had forgotten about. Arnold saw something sticking out of the bottom of the pile. He walked over to the dresser and carefully pulled it out.

"Arnold?" Helga said from her doorway.

Arnold turned to her, smiled and held out what he had pulled out from the pile to her. "I really do like your bow."

Helga smiled at him and took the bow from him. She put her hair in a ponytail and tied the bow around it. She looked at Arnold meaning to ask why he liked her bow but the smile on his face and the adoration in his eyes made her forget what she was going to say.

"Let's go" Arnold said quietly, he reached out and took her hand in his. Helga felt her stomach flip at his touch. They left her house and went for the movies. Arnold let her pick the movie. It was something about zombies. He didn't care. After the movie he took her to get a milkshake. He ordered her favorite, chocolate with extra whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles, no cherry. Helga grinned, she was ecstatic that he knew her favorite shake. When they were finished wih their shakes Arnold walked Helga home. He held her hand while they walked, he did not want to let go. At her doorstep they looked at each other. They both wanted the other to make the first move.

"So I had a really nice time tonight." Helga said.

Arnold smiled, "I did too."

"It's getting late. Your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah," Arnold agreed, "I should probably be going."

"Yeah I guess so." Helga said, sounding disappointed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Arnold asked hopefully.

"Of course" Helga smiled. Arnold returned her smile, said good night, and started walking away. She watched him go.

"Hey Football Head!" Helga called when he was a couple of houses away. He turned around and she was jogging down the sidewalk toward him. When she caught up to him she paused for a moment, then she leaned in and kissed him. Arnold gladly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

They separated after a moment and Helga smiled at him. "I never thought this day would come. Good night Football Head."

"Good night Helga." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Helga and Arnold spent every moment they could together during their last week of summer vacation. They spent more time at the boarding house than they did at Helga's house. Big Bob never got his name right, Miriam was always asleep, and Helga hard being around Olga, Arnold understood. Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella, however, adored Helga. Phil and Pookie were just glad to have their family together.

When school started again, Helga and Arnold had quite a few classes together. They shared a lot of their classes with Gerald and Phoebe. The four of them spent a lot of time together. They did their homework together, they studied together, they always were parked together for projects and by the end of the year Phoebe was of course validictorian and Helga graduated saluditorian.

Arnold took Helga out to dinner after the graduation ceremony.

"Can you believe it, Helga, we've finally graduated. We are on to bigger and better things."

"I know, it does seem like it was only yesterday I was throwing spitballs at the back of your head in Mr Simmons class. "

Arnold smiled at the memory, "How did I not realize that you liked me?"

"Good question Football Head." The name that Helga use to use as an insult quickly became her pet name for Arnold.

"So what do we do now?" Arnold asked.

"What do you mean?" Helga asked.

"We'll, we've graduated. You're going to college and you want to become an author. I don't know what I want to do."

"Oh no! You are not saying what I think your saying." Helga snapped.

"Helga," Arnold held up his hands, "Calm down."

"There is no way we are breaking up!"

"Helga, I don't want to break up."

"I finally got you. We are far to great together to..." Helga ranted, "Wait what?"

Arnold chuckled. "Helga, calm down, that's not what I was saying at all."

"Oh well, what did you mean?"

"I was just asking, like I said your going to college. I didn't even apply anywhere I don't even know what I want to do."

"Why don't you take online classes and go into counseling or something. You're great at giving advice."

"Oh I don't know Helga." Arnold said.

"We'll it's something to think about." Helga smiled encouragingly.

"Good point but let's just enjoy tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Helga agreed.

They finished their dinner and Arnold walked Helga home. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Sure" Arnold replied and they walked into her house.

"Surprise!" Helga's family cried.

"What's going on?" Helga demanded.

"We're so proud of you baby sister!" Olga said "Saluditorian is wonderful, I had to come home." She threw her arms around Helga and hugged her tightly.

Arnold knew Helga was trying not to snap at ther older sister for invading her personal space so he reached out and gave Helga's hand an encouraging squeeze.

When Olga let Helga go her mom stepped up to her, hugged her quickly and said, "We are very proud of you Helga. Good job dear."

"Helga" he dad said, "We are very glad that you turned yourself around this year and that you're going to college in the fall your mother and I decided that we should help you out a little." Big Bob handed Helga a small box.

"Oh, we'll thanks guys." Helga said. She opened the box and her jaw dropped. Arnold waited patiently for her to reveal what was inside the box. "No way" Helga said. She pulled the contents out of the box. It was a key rig with two keys on it.

"It's nothing special but we thought since you were going away to college you'd need a car." Bob said.

"You got me a car?" Helga could barely contain her excitement. She ran to her parents and gave them a huge hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome dear." her mom said.

"That's not all Helga!" Olga squealed.

"What do you mean?" Helga asked.

"Just hold on." Olga ran into another room for a moment.

While she was gone Helga went to stand next to Arnold. "Can you believe it? A car!"

"That's really awesome." Arnold grinned.

Olga came back then. "So there's two keys on the key ring right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll one is obviously for the car, and the other, baby sister, is for this!" Olga shoved a few pictures into her face.

Helga took the pictures from her and looked at them. They were of a small, yet charming house. "Um what's this?"

"Daddy bought you a house!" Olga cried excitedly.

"Dad, you shouldn't have." Helga said.

"We'll actually I rented it. I had started a college fund for you with part of my beeper king fortune. Then you got that full ride scholarship so your mother and I decided to put the money toward your housing."

"Wow, thanks guys." Helga said, she never really expected this from her parents.

After Helga tanked her parents again and gave them each a hug, she and Arnold went upstairs to her room. "Can you believe this?" she asked him.

"This is really great Helga." Arnold said, "Its really nice of them to do this for you."

"Yeah, I totally agree but, I don't know it's just weird. I'm suppose to be the unnoticed child."

"No you're not." Arnold wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "No one expected you to graduate second in the class but you did. I think your mom and dad are realizing your potential."

"Yeah maybe. Anyway you wanna take my new car for a test drive?"

"Now?"

"No, not now. I was thinking tomorrow we could go check out the house they rented for me."

"Okay, let's take Gerald and Phoebe too."

"Good idea." Helga hugged Arnold close.

The next day Helga and Arnold picked up Gerald and Phoebe and the four of them went to check out Helga's new house. It was about a two hour trip one way but they had a good time. Helga fell in love with the house and later that night after they had returned home she convinced Arnold to come to college with her. He agreed and with the help of his parents and grandparents he managed to get enrolled for the fall semester in a human services program. He and Helga moved into the house that Helga's parents had rented and started their college life.

Phoebe and Gerald were also attending the same college. They each had a dorm room on campus though. Phoebe was still the smartest, she got straight A's. Gerald was a solid B student, although Phoebe was convinced he could do better. Arnold studied hard to get his good grades. Helga took a lot of creative writing classes and she was the top of her class. She continued to write about Arnold, except now he knew what she was writing unlike when they were nine.

A few years later, the four of them were celebrating their graduation. Phoebe had a job offer at some big science institute that she was thinking about accepting. Gerald encouraged her, he wanted to run for president, he thought it would be a good idea for her to had a good job too. Some of Helga's work had already been published but she was planning on continuing her writing and getting more things published. Arnold got a job offer as a high school guidance counsellor. Helga encouraged him to accept the offer.

A few days later, Arnold took Helga out to dinner, just the two of them. He dropped to one knee, held out a small silver ring, and asked Helga to marry him. She of course said yes. They spent a year planning the wedding. By the time their wedding day came they were both excited, neither got cold feet. Gerald was Arnold's best man. Helga asked Phoebe to be her maid of honor. They egarly said, "I do" and kissed each other. Helga whispered, "I never thought this day would come." Arnold smiled.

About two years later Arnold stood in a hospital, staring through a small window. A doctor walked up to him.

"Sir, your wife is asking for you."

"Alright." Arnold tore his eyes away from the window and walked into Helga's room. He smiled at her and they both looked at the nurse that walked into the room.

"Congradtulations, you have a healthy and beautiful baby boy." The nurse gently placed their son in Helga's arms.

Helga grinned deliriously and started to tear up. "Arnold, I never thought this day would come."

Arnold wiped away a tear from her cheek. "You always say that." He smiled at her.

"I love you Football Head."

"I love you too Helga." He gently kissed their son and then he kissed Helga. "Forever and for always."

"Forever and for always." Helga agreed.


End file.
